User blog:MainLineEngines/Emily's New Whistle
Recently, in the seventeenth season, Emily gained a new whistle sound after using Henry's for ''so ''long. Anyways, we all assume she just simply had an overhaul, but here's my version. Enjoy! Plot Whistles are very important for the railway. They help signalman indentify the engines if there is fog. One day, Henry and Emily were at Tidmouth. Henry was taking the Express, and Emily was shunting trucks with Norman. "Am I not grand pulling the Express, Emily?" Henry boasted. "Yes, your green paint sticks out amongst all this fog," Emily replied. Soon, the passengers boarded the Express, and the Guard blew his whistle. "Good bye, Emily. I'll see you this afternoon." Henry whistled. Emily then shunted some old trucks to take to an old siding just up ahead. The signalman at Tidmouth knew that Emily was coming to take some trucks onto the empty sidings, and knew she would whistle, but he didn't know Henry departed first with the Express. Henry blew his whistle. "That must be Emily," the Signalman thought and switched the points onto the dirty siding! Henry didn't realize this until he was wheel deep in coal! "Ugh! Dirty sidinds! Ugh!" Henry choked. The Signalman came to see what was the matter. "Whoops. Wrong train. I'm sorry. I thought you were Emily. The whistles sound the same." he apoligized. Emily came with the lot of old trucks, and saw what had happened. "What happened here?" she asked, surprised. "The Signalman thought I was you." "How does that happen?" "Because our whistle sound is exactly the same," replied Henry. "Oh." Donald and Douglas came to take the Express. "Ha ha. Got yaself stook in a pile of coal!" teased Donald. "Shut up! It's not my fault, Emily has had the same whistle as me for like 5 years now, and nobody noticed," Henry replied. "Och! We know, Henry. Wee just sayin' ta take more care pulling the Express," replied Douglas. "I mean, everry time ya pull it, ya have some sort oof accident." "Just take the Express." Emily, then helped Henry out of the pile of coal. Later, Emily came to the Steamworks to see how Henry was getting along. The Fat Controller was there too. "Oh, there you are Emily!" "Yes, Sir?" "I realize you and Henry have the same whistle. So, which is why I've finally decided to take action, and award you with a new whistle," the Fat Controller explained. "Does that mean I have to save Oliver again?" "No, but you will do Henry's jobs whilst he's being fixed," he replied. The workmen quickly got to work, and the next morning, Emily had a shiny new whistle. "Good luck," said Henry. Emily liked her new whistle, and so did the other engines. Best of all, she was never mixed up with Henry's again. The End. Speaking roles: Henry, Donald and Douglas, Emily, Sir Topham Hatt. Non-speaking roles: Norman Cameos: Gordon, James, Duck, Oliver, Delete, Dodger, David, BoCo. Well, that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed! A rewrite of James the Second Best, and Dodger Saves Christmas will be coming soon along with the seventeenth season. Category:Blog posts